Your Fault
by fabianrutter
Summary: Spin the Bottle brings back memories for Amber that cause trouble with her favorite house mate...and her undecided feelings... Rated T just because. Oneshot.


I don't own HOA.

* * *

><p>~Amber's POV~<p>

"Come one, come all," Jerome drew us all down the boy's hallway to his and Alfie's room at 8:55 on Friday night.

"What is it?" Fabian asked, a little exasperated. He and Nina had planned on "hanging out" in the attic.

"Do you not know what day it is?" Alfie, who was holding my hand, asked Fabian with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"September 15th?" Fabian asked.

"It's our annual Spin-The-Bottle night!" Alfie said excitedly. I suddenly tensed up and glanced at Fabian's reaction. His jaw was clenched a bit and his hands shoved into his pockets. Nina noticed it and frowned a bit.

"No way," Mick shook his head.

"Not happening, weasels," Patricia sneered.

"I'd rather not," Nina and Fabian said at the same time then blushed.

"Me neither," I frowned.

"Not happening," Joy shook her head.

"Nuh uh," Mara sighed.

"Come on, don't be babies," Jerome shoved everyone in. He and Alfie had cleared out a large space around the floor and had a large soda bottle in the middle to spin. Mara and Mick sat down holding hands by Jerome's bed, Patricia and Joy sitting next to Mara. Jerome sat beside Joy, then Alfie and I, then Nina and Fabian closed the circle.

I kept fidgiting around and had these weird...memories...um...oh, flashbacks! I had flashbacks! Flashbacks to two years ago tonight...

"The rules are as follows. You kiss _whoever_ it lands on, _NO_ exceptions. Are we clear?" Jerome said.

"Yea," we all sighed.

"Mick," Jerome nodded. "You go first."

"Kay," Mick rolled his eyes. He gave the bottle a little spin and it landed on Joy. They both rolled their eyes, leaned in, and kissed. Mara's face fell a little when it lasted more than five seconds, so Patricia casually yanked Joy away. Mick and Joy both blushed as Mara sent the smallest glare to Joy.

"Moving on," Jerome snickered. "Mara."

"Hmph," Mara huffed but did as told. The bottle landed on Alfie. Jerome jeered a bit when Mara gave him a tight lipped half smile and they briefly kissed. It didn't last more than two seconds which satisfied Alfie, Mara, Mick and I.

"Trixie," Jerome smiled evilly. Oh no...three more to me! I hope I don't get...him...again...

"Fine," Patricia said sourly as she reached out for the bottle. It landed on Mick. She sneered and we heard her mutter "Great" sarcastically. This is the weirdest game ever! Especially if I get...him...I shook at even the thought. That was a past I didn't want to revisit. Or was it? He _was_ a good kisser...or, _is_...

Mick and Patricia had possibly the shortest kiss ever and we all, even Mara and Mick, laughed a bit. Patricia still had a sour face.

"Joy," Jerome was really starting to enjoy himself, especially when it landed on Mick again. Mara's face turned as sour as Patricia's as Joy and Mick kissed again. This time, they were smart enough to keep it short.

"And me," Jerome smiled. Until it landed on Mick, that is.

"OH!" We all jeered and laughed as Jerome and Mick shook their heads.

"NO!" Jerome protested.

"WHAT HE SAID!" Mick agreed.

"You said _anyone_," Patricia pointed out between laughs.

"But...I...but!" Jerome shook his head, extremely flabbergasted.

"No but's Jerome..." Fabian grinned.

"But!" Mick pleaded.

"NOPE!" we all laughed. This was turning out to be quite fun! Jerome and Mick looked quite disgusted as they leaned in. Rather than kissing, they more butted heads, noses merely skimming each other. We let it slide and kept laughing.

"Alfie," Jerome grimaced and "wiped the Mick" off his face even though they only head-butted.

"YES!" Alfie cheered and punched a fist in the air when the bottle pointed to me. I grinned and kissed Alfie happily for a good ten seconds before someone tackfully coughed and we split apart so I could spin the bottle. I crossed my fingers, causeing everyone to stare at me. I hoped against hope it wouldn't land on...Fabian. Of course it did. I tensed up as did he.

"Nina?" I asked for permission. I saw out of the corner of my eye Mara glare at Joy in a "You should have asked!" manner. Nina just nodded and Fabian looked awkward. Just like two years ago... I could feel everyone's eyes on use, remembering that day...

We leaned in and kissed. I felt little sparks fly everywhere and had more flashbacks...

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<br>~Two Years ago this very night~

"Oooo!" Everyone, except Joy, Fabian, and I laughed as I spun the bottle and got Fabian. We leaned in shyly and kissed, but I felt little sparks. WHAT? ! EW! NOT FABIAN! I mean, he's sweet as anything, but he's...FABIAN! The nerdy, sweet, shy Fabian who JOY is in love with! Not me! Whoa, how did I get to LOVE?

"Um...I blushed as we pulled apart.

"Yea..." he blushed. Joy went next and got Alfie, staring me down the whole while. Uh oh...WWVBD if she kissed a boy her friend loves and she LIKED it?

Spin the Bottle went on and Fabian and I occasionally glanced at each other. I needed to talk to him about this...

~The Next Morning~

I was in the kitchen grabbing something for Trudy as Fabian came in trying to tie his tie. He had a book in one hand (of course) and a notebook, so tying the tie was rather difficult for him. I smiled a little and walked up and tied his tie for him.

"Thanks," he blushed.

"No problem," I smiled. I walked back over the the plate of muffins Trudy asked me to bring out and pulled on one of my blonde curls. I decided that I needed to find something out. I left the plate of muffins and walked over to Fabian and pulled him into the laundry room.

"What is it?" he asked, a bit alarmed.

"We kissed last night," I folded my arms and looked at him seriously.

"Um...yea..." He looked nervous. "A lot of people did..."

"Did you like it?" I asked him directly.

"Uh..."

"Uh?" I asked, a little hurt.

"No no no," he said fast and apologetically. "I did!"

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yea..." he looked down and blushed. This perked me up quite a bit. I liked it, so did he, and...whoa...was I falling for _Fabian?_ Uh oh...Joy's gonna kill me...but...

I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him for rather a long time. He's only the second person I've kissed (the first being Mick when we were eleven).

"I...uh..." Fabian looked pleasently stunned as we pulled apart. Good.

"I should bring the muffins to Trudy," I was a bit flustered myself, but happy I did it. As I went in the dining room and put the plate on the table, I saw a shocked Fabian walk out of the laundry room and then smile. I smiled as well and sat down for breakfast. Fabian and I occasionally glanced at each other but kept to ourselves.

When we were all getting ready to walk over, I pulled Fabian into the kitchen, kissed him one more time, then walked out the door. Today's going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>~Back to the Present~<p>

I felt the same way I'd felt last time I kissed him which worried me. We never dated, I kissed him for the last time in the kitchen, but still, I felt something. It scared me. He's my best friend's boyfriend. And they're in love, like, deeply in love. It was different with Joy because she loved Fabian and Fabian didn't love her, but with Nina and Fabian...I'm worried...

Nina obviously saw how happy I looked when we pulled apart, because she frowned. Oh no. But of course, Nina's not gonna say anything, because she's Nina.

I noticed that the look on Fabian's face wasn't like it was two years ago. It was more...embarrassed? I don't know. I've never been good with reading emotions. Well, reading in general...but that's not the point.

It's just...he looked...unhappy. That made me sad.

Alfie looked jealously at Fabian then nodded to Nina to spin the bottle. She did and got Mick. They pecked lightly and Nina slumped back down, a tad disgruntled, obviously upset though. Fabian looked jealous as Mick and Nina kissed, and as he spun, I could tell he was hoping for Nina. Nope. He got Mara. They did the same as Nina and Mick then we went on with the game. I stared at Fabian the whole time, and Nina noticed.

"STOP IT! BAD AMBER! NO!" I scolded myself through thought, but I couldn't stop. It was soooo weird! I can't like FABIAN! Ew! No! No, I don't...I truly don't. Ew. No.

"I think I'm gonna turn in early," Nina said after I got Fabian for the third time around ten o'clock. How Victor didn't catch us yet is a mystery to me...

"I'll-" Fabian started.

"Night," Nina cut him off, too much in her own world of sadness to know anyone else was talking. Poor Nina! This is my fault!

Nina silently left the room and we all looked after her sadly.

"Way to go, Jerome," Alfie said.

"What? ! THis is their fault, not mine!" Jerome pointed at Fabian and I. Fabian looked rather sad.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. It _was_ my fault. My fault that I liked kissing Fabian.

Oh no.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R por favor<p> 


End file.
